


La Valse à Mille Temps

by FivePips



Series: C’est Cela L’amour [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, France - Freeform, M/M, Music, Painting, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: A rainy day at the villa filled with painting, violins, and waltzing. Oh, and plenty of love.





	La Valse à Mille Temps

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all Amé’s fault because she was listening to old French music. But here is post WWII wolfstar from A Kiss Won’t Mean Goodbye universe. I doubt this will be the last time I go back to these two here because I love them so much. But here’s happy French Villa living painting, playing, and dancing Remus and Sirius.
> 
> The song that inspired it is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciqDNLeikLk
> 
> If you would like to imagine a song for the end of this, after the waltz ends, you can think of this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA0UJoNLMSo. It was just shared with me and it's pretty fitting for this 'verse

Sirius set his paintbrush down and wiped his hands down the front of his old shirt. He knew it was covered in blue and purple paint. He didn’t care too much about that because it wasn’t as if he was going to leave the house in it. Plus, Remus liked it when he was covered in paint because it said it made him look like a painting himself.

It was raining outside of their lovely little villa on the Mediterranean, so Sirius was stuck in his studio painting today. He didn’t have much to complain about because he loved his studio, he just liked being able to paint outside. A rainy day like this was rare. Plus, it was nice to paint in a different light. The windows in the studio overlooked their back garden and the sea in the distance. It wasn’t a bad spot at all, even with it being grey.

Out in the main part of the villa, Sirius could hear Remus playing his violin as he normally did when Sirius was busy with his own creativity. Sirius was living his proper bohemian lifestyle he dreamed of before the war… even if he worked for the British and US governments recovering artwork, but he got to paint and live with his partner in peace for the most part. They had earned it after all they had been through.

Abandoning his work for the time being, Sirius went to go find his partner. As he left the studio, the violin stopped which was somewhat disappointing because he liked it when Remus played for him. He was hoping for a private concert from the world-renowned artist, R.J Lupin. Sirius hoped he could get him to play something in a little while for him. Remus always gave into Sirius when he asked nicely.

“Mon loup,” Sirius called out as he entered their living room.

“Mon étoile,” Remus called back from where he was looking at their records. “Finished painting?” He asked.

“For now.”

“You looked as if you painted yourself.” Remus grinned.

Sirius held a hand to his cheek and shook his head, “I was hoping to hear you play.”

“I was looking to take a break and listen to someone else’s music.” Remus shrugged, pulling a vinyl from its sleeve. “I was actually hoping you would want to dance.”

Sirius laughed as the record began to spin and Remus dropped the needle. “I always want to dance with you.”

“Brilliant,” Remus held out his hand.

A simple, slow waltz filled the room. It wasn’t as sweet as Remus’ music but it was nice. Remus put a strong arm around Sirius’ waist and held Sirius’ hand with his free hand. Sirius’ arm went to Remus’ shoulder as Jacques Brel started to croon and they moved easily around the room.

Sirius loved dancing with Remus, he wished they could go out to proper places to do it, but he didn’t mind spinning around their living room. Maybe one day they could be out and proud about their relationship without having to worry. Sirius was happy to have what they had, though. There was a time in their life where they could barely see one another. There was a time where they were both nearly killed. At least they had this.

_Au premier temps de la valse_  
_Toute seule tu souris déjà_  
_Au premier temps de la valse_  
_Je suis seul mais je t'aperçois_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Paris qui mesure notre émoi_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Me murmure, murmure tout bas_

The pace picked up slightly but they moved around the room with ease, trading kisses every so often. Sirius dreamed of times like this during the war. He wanted hours upon hours spent in a place just like his home with this man who was leading him in a waltz. Sirius pined for days where he could sit in a studio and be creative instead of frantically trying to make perfect forgeries in the hopes to save some works of art. He prayed for days to where he could list to Remus play his violin all day. It had been nearly fifteen years since the war ended but this life still felt like a dream.

_Une valse à trois temps_  
_Qui s'offre encore le temps_  
_Qui s'offre encore le temps de s'offrir des détours du côté de l'amour_  
_Comme c'est charmant, une valse à quatre temps_  
_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_  
_C'est beaucoup moins dansant mais tout aussi charmant qu'une valse à trois temps_  
_Une valse à quatre temps, une valse à vingt ans_  
_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_  
_C'est beaucoup plus troublant mais beaucoup plus charmant qu'une valse à trois temps_  
_Une valse à vingt ans, une valse à cent temps_  
_Une valse à cent ans_  
_Une valse ça s'entend à chaque carrefour_  
_Dans Paris que l'amour rafraîchit au printemps, une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse a mis le temps de patienter vingt ans_  
_Pour que tu aies vingt ans et pour que j'aie vingt ans, une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps offre seule aux amants trois cent trente-trois fois le temps_  
_De bâtir un roman au deuxième_

_Temps de la valse_  
_On est deux, tu es dans mes bras_  
_Au deuxième temps de la valse_  
_Nous comptons tous les deux une-deux-trois_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Paris qui mesure notre émoi_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Nous fredonne, fredonne déjà_

The tempo picked up even more, causing Sirius to misstep and Remus to give a low chuckle. He nearly stomped on Remus’ toes but missed by a mere inch.

“I thought you were graceful.”

“I’m no longer a spy, I can be bumbling if I please.” Sirius grinned.

“Thank goodness, we would have definitely been killed if you were so clumsy then.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, and just let Remus continue leading him in the waltz.

_Une valse à trois temps_  
_Qui s'offre encore le temps_  
_Qui s'offre encore le temps de s'offrir des détours du côté de l'amour_  
_Comme c'est charmant, une valse à quatre temps_  
_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_  
_C'est beaucoup moins dansant mais tout aussi charmant qu'une valse à trois temps_  
_Une valse à quatre temps, une valse à vingt ans_  
_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_  
_C'est beaucoup plus troublant mais beaucoup plus charmant qu'une valse à trois temps_  
_Une valse à vingt ans, une valse à cent temps_  
_Une valse à cent ans_  
_Une valse ça s'entend à chaque carrefour dans Paris que l'amour_  
_Rafraîchit au printemps, une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse a mis le temps de patienter vingt ans pour que tu aies vingt ans_  
_Et pour que j'aie vingt ans, une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps_  
_Une valse à mille temps offre seule aux amants trois cent trente-trois fois le temps_  
_De bâtir un roman au troisième_

“Faster!” Sirius shouted as Remus spun him quicker around the room. He felt very out of shape because he was having a hard time breathing. “This is impossible.”

“You’re a good dancer, you can do it!” Remus said with a laugh but he stumbled. He recovered easily because he was graceful.

“It doesn’t seem like you can,” Sirius teased him.

“I can collect myself just fine,” The other man did gain his composure again but it felt as if their pace was frantic. He felt as if they were going to spin off the face planet with how fast they were moving.

_Temps de la valse_  
_Nous valsons enfin tous les trois_  
_Au troisième temps de la valse_  
_Il y a toi y a l'amour et y a moi_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Paris qui mesure notre émoi_  
_Et Paris qui bat la mesure_  
_Laisse enfin éclater sa joie_

“Oh god!” Sirius laughed as the song continued on but Sirius tripped as he caught the foot of the coffee table, causing them both to tumble to their carpet in a fit of giggles.

“That was fun,” Remus was breathing heavily from their romp around the living room. His body covered Sirius and he was heavy, but Sirius did not want him to move because he felt safe and protected there.

“Mmm,” Sirius reached up to take his partner’s chin in his hand. The song, which was at, what sounded like, an impossible pace was coming to an end. The next track was slow and sweet, completely different from the waltz. The mood in the room seemed to shift with it. “I love you so much, Remus.”

“I love you too.” Remus smiled as Sirius began to press kisses across Remus’ forehead then down his nose. “Sometimes I can’t believe we’re here.”

Sirius responded by kissing the other man soundly on the lips. He pulled back with a smile on his face that crinkled the corners of his eyes, “I don’t understand how I got so lucky. I found you in such chaos.”

“We were meant to be,” Remus captured Sirius’ lips again. “I would have found you anywhere. I walked across a country and begged and borrowed and stole just to find you again.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You’re everything,” Remus sighed before they kissed again. “You are my star.”

Sirius slid his hand into Remus’ curls, “Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s the middle of the day and I thought you wanted me to play for you,” Remus teased as his fingers played with the hem of Sirius’ shirt.

“Later, I want you in our bed right now. You can play for me later.” Sirius poked Remus in the side.

“All right,” Remus pushed himself off the ground then held a hand out to Sirius.

He took the offered hand and let himself be pulled up. Sirius stood on his tip toes and kissed Remus again before dragging him off to the bedroom.


End file.
